Reconstroindo o Clãn Uchiha
by RIP's Wizards
Summary: RIPAGEM. Sakura cansou da vida de médica em Konoha e foi reconstruir o clã com Sasuke. Resultado disso? OCs, mais erros do que fanfic, quatro ripadores à beira da loucura e um hentai que nos fez querer arrancar nossos olhos. Você foi avisado. SasukexSakura.


**Baby: **Eu poderia até postar o link desta fanfic aqui, mas, para a felicidade geral da nação, ela foi excluída. Nós, como boas almas que somos, salvamos e agora estamos postando a ripagem. WE'RE BACK, BITCHES!

**Reconstroindo o Clãn Uchiha**

**Ripado por: Baby, Bellks, Bini e, nosso mais novo ripador, Doug.**

**Notas da Autora**

É MEU  
PRIMEIRO FANFIC** (Baby: Posso acreditar que será o último? NÃO NEGUE OS DESEJOS DE UMA POBRE GAROTA!)(Bini: pessoalmente fanfic em masculino dá até coceira.)(Doug: CACETE! ISSO NÃO VAI DAR CERTO. ) **SE EU ERREI ALGU**(Baby: Socorro? Isso não é bom sinal)[Bellks: ALGU? ALGU? Ê CARAI] **MI DESCULPEIN.** (Douglas:  
está desculpada, está desculpada, está desculpada, está desculpada. :D)(Baby:  
DESCULPO PORRA NENHUMA, ONDE ESTÁ A INDENIZAÇÃO POR MEU CÉREBRO MORRENDO?)[Bellks: Mas que porra é essa?]**

Capítulo 1 - UNICO** (Douglas: TENSO)****(Baby: Garanto que só ele é "unico", porque os tapas de acentos que eu vou te dar não serão)[Bellks: Amém que é o único, né?]**

NARRADO DE SAKURA **(Baby: JÁ COMEÇAMOS MUITO BEM!)**** (Doug: O mimimi precisa começar por alguém né. Affe.)**

É UM DIA QUENTE EM konoha **(Baby: Por qual motivo, razão ou circunstância irrelevante na vida de qualquer ser humano Konoha está em minúsculo e o resto em maiúsculo?)****(Doug: acho que ela não sabia escrever Konoha, daew pesquisou no Google e colou no Word depois *NÁUSEA*) ****(Baby [2]: QUEM ATIVOU O CAPS LOCK ETERNO NO TECLADO DESSA ALMA ATORMENTADA PELO CAPETA?) **EU FUI TRABALHAR  
NO OSPITAL **(Baby: A MINA É TÃO IMPORTANTE QUE CRIARAM UM ESTABELECIMENTO PRA ELA, TÁ LIGADO. WHAT THE HELL IS OSPITAL?)[Bellks: ALÔ? É DO 190? SEQUESTRARAM O H DO HOSPITAL, NENHUM HELICOPTERO PODE POUSAR](Bini: Bonita essa concordância em tempo verbal # )****(Doug: Ainda estou tentando escrever um xingamento aqui. Fico devendo)****  
**MAIS NADA DE INPORTANTE ACOMTECEU **(Baby:  
E OS COMAS ORTOGRÁFICOS, SUA MULA? NÃO CUIDOU DELES POR QUE?)**** (Doug: ENTÃO POR QUE CONTOU ISSO, PORRA?!)**SAI DO OSPITAL** (Baby: Ospital é o ritual principal da capital de um país não mapeado no globo onde zumbis dançam a macarena pelados enquanto comem suflê de cérebro de zebras.) (Doug: *dançando Macarena feat Ragatanga* OPS.) **E EM COTRE** (Baby: Em Contre é um prato tipicamente francês servido no Paquistão para turistas decididos a visitar a estátua mais famosa do país, Char, que é, basicamente, caramujos mortos recheadas com estrume de vaca)(Bini: Essa autora send mt chic pra nois) (Doug: eu ainda acho que ela quis dizer entrecot, mas né, é CHYYQUE demais pra ela actually. Affe)** NARUTO.

**(Douglas: *olhos derretendo* PUTA QUE PARIU, POR QUE EU?)****(Baby:  
Só piora, querido Douglas, senta e aproveita que o pior nem chegou e eu já  
quero matar alguém *comendo pipoca embebida em acetona*)**

SAKURA-NARUTO**  
(Baby: EXISTE UMA MALDITA TECLA NO SEU MALDITO TECLADO QUE DEVERIA ESTAR NESSE LUGAR, oi)(Bini: meia hora processando até entender que isso é um "diálogo") **BOM DIA

NARUTO-BOM DIA SAKURA-CHAR **(Doug: CHAR é de RPG, MACUMBA MAL DESPACHADA!)**** (Baby: CHAR VAI SER A MINHA MÃO NA SUA FUÇA LOGO, LOGO. HOLD MY POODLE!)** COMO VAI O TRABALHOR **(Baby: ME DIGAM QUE TRABALHOR É A VIGÉSIMA CRIA DO NARUTO COM A HINATA. POR FAVOR.) (Douglas: CADÊ A PONTUAÇÃO, CACETE?)[Bellks: MAMÃÃÃÃE A AUTORA TÁ BÊBADA! SAKURA-CHAR NUNCA SUPERAREI]**

SAKURA-BEM COMO VAI VC E HINATA** (Baby: HINATA DEVE ESTAR CHORANDO SANGUE POR ESTAR SENDO USADA NESSA OBRA DE SATANÁS)(Baby [2]: WHAT IS PONTUAÇÃO? BABY DON'T HURT ME DON'T HURT ME NO MORE *cortando os pulsos tranquilamente enquanto escreve o nome com a gilete*)[Bellks: GENTE, CÊ TÁ ZUANDO, NÉ?](Binis: *Náuseas*)(Doug: A HINATA É MASOQUISTA. SÓ PODE, PORQUE ELA FICA TENDO CRISE DAS COXAS ÚMIDAS POR ESSE ENRUSTIDO)**

NARUTO-BEM** (Douglas: Eu estou me sentindo mal, bjs)(Baby: Eu estou morrendo, alguém liga? Não? Sabia *dançando Gangnam Style em brasas ardentes*)**

SAKURA-QUE BOM MAIS EU TENHO QUE IR PRA CASA PARA DESCANSAR BOM TCHAL **(Douglas: Sim, precisa descansar esse cérebro burro. Socorro!)(Baby: Você precisa descansar minha beleza da sua existência. Dirija-se ao precipício mais próximo. Grata, a gerência.)[Bellks: eu ainda não consigo conceber uma explicação pra ESSA PORCARIA FEDIDA RODEADA DE MOSQUITOS](Bini: Tchal. Simplesmente. Tchal.)**

NARUTO-TAR** (Baby: MAS JÁ MATA MEU PORTUGUÊS ABREVIANDO AS PALAVRAS E AINDA ABREVIA ERRADO, POSSO TE CHUTAR PROS QUINTOS DO INFERNO, UZUMAKI?) [Bellks: TAR!]**SAKURA-CHAR ENTAO TCHAL **(Barbara: Me digam que eu estou com sono e eu que não li TCHAL. ME. DIGAM.)[Bellks: Olha, eu quero conhecer essa autora, sério.](Bini: Será que ela fala "Char" mesmo.)**

EU VOU ATEMINHA **(Baby: Apelido da Temari nas noites de festa no pijama, né, sua danada? To sabeeeeeeeendo!)****(Doug: *VOMITA*)** CASA E DEITO NA CAMA E PENCEI** (Baby: AI CACETE, PENCOU O QUE, SUA JUMENTA ENERGÚMENA? PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO DEVERIA NEM SABER PENSAR E RESPIRAR AO MESMO TEMPO) (Doug: DEVE TER SAÍDO FUMAÇA POR TODOS OS ORIFÍCIOS DESSA OBRA DO SATANÁS. É MUITA BURRICE PRA POUCO CABELO LOIRO SOCORRO) **NAO AGUENTO MAIS FICAR LONGER **[Bellks: LONGER, drink com urina e cérebro de autoras burras servido na Pensilvânia]** DE SASUKE-KUN EU QUE ELE NAO AGUENTO MAIS MINHAR VIDA SER ELE EU VOU A PROCURA DELE NAO COMSIGO **[Bellks: Interrompendo a leitura de vocês pra dizer que já vi um jogador de futebol falar "o Professor vai ter que jogar comigo ou senmigo". Era isso, desculpa atrapalhar](Bini: A Sakura não aguenta mais a vida dela ser o Sasuke. E sem o sigo poxa)** MAIS VIVER SEM ELE VOU SAI A PROCURA DELE E MIM ENTREGAR A ELE ENTAO PEGUER O NECERSARIO E SAI DE konoha **[Bellks: WHY KONOHA EM CAIXA BAIXA?]**E FUI ATRA DELE E ACHOU UM PESSOA NO MEIO DO CAMINHO E ERA.** (Douglas: Tá ligado que ela teve um FLUXO DE CONSCIÊNCIA de tal maneira que nem pausa pra respirar ela fez? OREMOS) (Doug [2]: "konoha" estava no Ctrl V: SIM OU ÓBVIO?) (Um minuto de silêncio pela nossa não-querida ripadora que morreu sem ar quando tentou ler isso em voz alta.)(Baby: Gente, I can't. Gente, eu sobrevivi a tudo, EU SOBREVIVI A DOIS CAPÍTULOS DE SNAPE-MAMÃE, mas eu não consigo, everything hurts, meu cérebro está derretendo)(Bini: OBSERVEM ESSE FANTÁSTICO EXEMPLO DE DISCURSO INDIRETO LIVRE.)**

SAKURA-DEIDARA **(Bini: what.)**

DEIDARA-SAKURA SAI DE HONOHA **(Doug: VIXE, NÃO TAVA NO CTRL V. PELO JEITO, É BURRA MESMO)** SI FOR POR SASUKE EU TE LEVO A TER ELE **(Doug: ENTÃO TU SABE COMO SEDUZIR O SASUKE, SUA VADIA ENRUSTIDA? SAFADENHO!)**

SAKURA-E ENTROCAR **(Baby: Entrocar é uma forma de tortura muito utilizada na Terra do Nunca que consiste em roubar o gancho do Capitão Gancho e dançar Viva la Vida Loca com o gancho enfiado nas suas unhas dos pés) **VC QUE O QUER DE MIM **[Bellks: Seu cérebro para estudos, por favor](Bini: )**

DEIDARA-SAKURA POR QUE ACHAR QUE EU QUERO ALGUR **(Baby: Algur é um creme de beleza caríssimo e fabricado nas ilhas das Filipinas, utilizado para restaurar o movimento dos cabelos; foi apadrinhado por Medusa)(Baby: Ok, parei com essas piadas sem graças)(Bini: Mirem bem esse belo espécime de português primitivo articulado por gorilas que acidentalmente conseguiram acesso à internet. Viva a inclusão virtual.)**

SAKURA-O.O **(Baby: ENFIA ESSES EMOTICONS NO SEU... *Baby é segurada por Douglas que coloca uma mordaça em sua boca*) (Doug: ELA DEVE ESTAR IMPRESSIONADA COM O DEIDARACONDA. ALOK #TENSO)**

DEIDARA-É POR QUE O SASUKE MANDO EU PROCURO **[Bellks: Mim Tarzan você Jane]** MULHER PARA RECOSTROIR** (Baby: OSCAR NIEMEYER, FAZ FAVOR DE VOLTAR AQUI E ME EXPLICAR QUE DIABO É RECONSTROIR) **O CLÃN** (Baby: Deixa eu te ensinar uma coisa, cria do tinhoso. Ou você escreve clã ou escreve clã porque esse é o certo. Se você escrever clãn de novo, eu vou arrancar a sua língua e dar pros cachorros comerem enquanto arranco seus olhos com colheres. Ok?)** UCHIHA E ACHEI VC EN TAO **[Bellks: Sério que você NÃO SABE ESCREVER NEM "ENTÃO"?]** VEM OU NAO VEM** (Baby: ESSE INTERNETÊS TÁ MATANDO SÓ A MIM? TÁ DOENDO, MANO, DE VERDADE.) (Doug: RECONSTRUIR O CLAN UCHIHA ASUIDHIUSADHUSAUDSAUDUSHADIHSAIHDUISHDSAHDSAIH AI MEU DEUS)**

SAKURA-SIM

DEIDARA-ENTAO MIM ACOMPANHIR **(Douglas: MIM BERRAR DE ÓDIO, MIM QUERER MORRER DE DESGOSTO. MIM QUERER DESISTIR DESSA VIDA, CARA PÁLIDA.)[Bellks: Mother of god]**

EU E DEIDARA PULAMOS EM ÁRVORI EM ÁRVORI **(Baby: SÉRIO. AINDA DÁ TEMPO DE VOCÊS ME DIZEREM QUE É UMA BRINCADEIRA COM A MINHA  
CARA.) [Bellks: ÁRVORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII] **E UM SILENCIO COMTINUAVA** (Baby: Acho que esse ser energúmeno nunca foi na escola. VOCÊ SÓ USA M ANTES DE P E B, MULA SEM CABEÇA DO ÚLTIMO NÍVEL DO INFERNO!) **ATÉ CHEGAMUS** (Baby foi se enforcar enquanto pula amarelinha, deixe seu recado após o berro de ódio.) (Doug: EU APENAS QUERO MEUS NEURÔNIOS DE VOLTA. EXIJO E EZIJO ELES DE VOLTA)**

DEIDARA-SAKURA O SASUKE ESTA FICANO AQUIR **(Baby: Aquir é uma bebida alcóolica proibida para menores de 390 anos que consiste em arsênico misturado à plutônio; costuma ser servido à ficwriters que não sabem escrever como cortesia da casa.)(Bini: Fala hebraico também. Que culta)** ENTOÃ **[Bellks: TÁ FALANDO FRANCÊS AGORA?]** VAMOS ENTRA **(Baby: Não consigo nem formular piadas decentes de tanto erro que tem nessa fanfic, meu senhor Jesus amado, viu)**

SAKURA-SIM

DEIDARA-VENHA COMIGA **[Bellks: EU LAVEI MEUS ABSORVENTES NA MANJEDOURA PRA MERECER ISSO?](Bini: o **_**aa**_** está meio longe assim do **_**oo**_** mazok) **BOM ESTE É O QUANTO DO SASUKE MAIS ELE NÃO ESTA AI EN ENTRE E SETICER** (Baby: NÃO, AGORA JÁ CHEGA, HOLD MY POODLE E SAI DA MINHA FRENTE. QUEM É ESSA CRIATURA DEMONÍACA ENVIADA PELO PRÓPRIO COISA RUIM PRA ATORMENTAR MINHA MADRUGADA? SETICER É MINHA MOTOSERRA ENFIADA NO SEU CRÂNIO, JUMENTO!) **NA CAMA DELE EU VOU CHARMALO **(Bini: Deidara jogando um charme nervoso no Sasuke.)** AQUI** (Douglas: EU JÁ NÃO SEI MAIS O QUE DIZER. DECRETO LUTO OFICIAL PELA MINHA MORTE. Aliás, "SETICER" = "Sente-se"? Se sim, sou um mito.)[Bellks: Seticer é like "uh moh buh kai fei jin tao"]**

SAKURA-SIM **(Doug: ACHO QUE É A QUARTA VEZ QUE ELA RESPONDE ASSIM. PUTA MERDA)**

EU ENTRE E OLHER **(Doug: VIVA OS NEOLOGISMOS)** CADA CANTO DO QUANTO E SENTEI NA CAMA **(Doug: ACERTEI! ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: DECIFRAR PALAVRAS TENSAS. SOU FOCA.)**

**DEIDARA E SASUKE**

DEIDARA-SASUKE VC MANDO EU PROCURA UM MULHER PARA VC TE FILHOS E RECOSTROIN **[Bellks: Je ne parle pas français]** O SEU CLÃN BOM EU ACHEIR **[Bellks: Je ne parle pas français CARALHO]** E ELA ESTA NOSEU QUARTO

SASUKE-QUEM É ELA E ELA VAI FAZER O QUIEU QUISER **(Douglas: Sasuke tendo um Christian Grey feelings****)****(Baby: Me joga na parede e me chama de lagartixa e me possua, SEU LINDO.****) (Doug: ME CHAMA DE LAGARTIXA E DEIXA EU SOLTAR MEU RABO EM VOCÊ-OOOIE)**

DEIDARA-ELA É UM ATIGA** (Baby: Atiga é uma planta da família da urtiga que, ao entrar em contato com a pele, causa coceira incontrolável e em poucos minutos a pele começa a se soltar dos músculos, causando dor extrema; muito utilizado pelos pigmeus do Nepal em visitantes) **COMPANHEIRA SUA E ELA SIM VAI FAZER QUE VC QUER

NARRADO DE SASUKE **(Douglas: Mother of God, tenha piedade da minha alma)(Baby: What is alma?)**

QUE SERÁ ELA BOM É MELHOR EU IR ATER LÁR PRA VER QUEM ELE DEIXO ANDEI ATE MEU QUARTO E ABRIA PORTÁ E VIR UM PESSOA DE CABELOS ROSEADO QUE VÃO ATER O ONBRO **(Baby: GENTE. ALGUÉM PODE TER DÓ DA MINHA VIDA E DO QUE RESTA DA MINHA SANIDADE E ENSINAR ESSE SER A ESCREVER? PELO MENOS O ALFABETO?)**** (Doug: ESPETÁCULO DIGNO DA ACADEMIA BRASILEIRA DE LETRAS.)**

SAKURA-S-SASUKE-KUN... **(Baby está incrivelmente surpresa porque conseguiu ler uma frase onde não há um erro mesmo que haja apenas um nome.)**** (Doug: ACHO QUE É A PRIMEIRA VEZ QUE ALGUMA COISA ESTÁ PARECIDA COM A REALIDADE DO PERSONAGEM. BJS, SAKURA.)**

SASUKE FEIXAR **[Bellks: Feixar de Luz]** A PORTA E DISSI -SAKURA ENTÃO O QUE FAIZ AQUER **(Baby: "Estou torturando dois ripadores derretendo seus cérebros até a morte, sabe, a manicure estava cheia e eu estava entediada. E você, querido?")(Bini: MASNÃO ERA ELE QUEM ESTAV NARRAND CARALH) (Doug: 4 RIPADORES, BABY. O TERROR É PIOR AGORA!)**

SAKURA-SASUKE-KUN EU NÃO CONSIGO FICAR LONGE DE VC QUANDO EU FICO UM APERTO NO MEU CORAÇÃO COMEÇA A DOER **(Baby: ISSO SE CHAMA ATAQUE CARDÍACO. KIRA, TE DEVO UMA!)(Bini: Imagine um aperto no seu coração que seja agradável.)**** (Doug: AGRADECEMOS SE MORRER AGORA E EXPLODIR TUDO NUM RAIO DE 400 QUILÔMETROS. GRATO.)**...SASUKE-KUN

SAKURA ABRAÇAR SASUKE E DISSI** (Baby: Dissi. D.i.s.s.i. D-i-s-s-i. D.I.S.S.I *tique nervoso*)[Bellks: Isso me dá tic tic nervoso (8)] (Doug: AI. MEUS. RINS)**

SAKURA-SASUKE-KUN... EU ESTOU MIM ENTREGANDO A VC DE CORPO E ALMAR **[Bellks: Aproveita e se afoga] (Doug: CALA A BOCA E ABRE LOGO AS PERNAS, VADIA, PORQUE ESSA FIC PRECISA ACABAR DE UMA VEZ)**** (Baby: BEIJOS PRA MIM QUE LI ALMIR E PENSEI EM ALMIR SATER) **MIM ACEITER E TIDAREI FILHOS E AMOR E TAMBEM FELICIDADE E TAMBEM MUITO CARINHO **(Douglas: Não sei se tenho pena ou se morro de rir imaginando a situação)(Baby: Imagina aquelas minas desesperadas estilo Maria do Bairro se jogando aos pés do cara chorando mais que tudo. Deprimente no mínimo)**

SASUKE TOCAR O ROSTO DE SAKURA E ABEIJA UM BEIJO CALORASO** (Baby: So what?)**,FUNTO** [Bellks: FUNTO AMDYIJAHSYBUIGVIADBUISDGAUSDGY] (Baby: Funto é uma espécie de cobertor japonês que, em noite de lua cheia quando Marte está alinhado à Plutão, enforca quem está dormindo com ele) **COM UM TOQUE DE AMO SASUKE COMTINUA A BEIJALA QUANDO SE CERPARO** (Baby: EU NÃO TENHO MAIS VIDA PRA COMENTAR ISSO, EU ME DEMITO) **POR FAUTA DE AR **(Bini: YEEEEEEES. DIIIIIIIIIIIIE. BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURN.)** SASUKE DISSI **(Douglas: dirá que vai morrer e daew a fanfic terminará? SIM, PLEASE).**

SASUKE-SAKURA EU DESDIQUE DEIXEI konoha** (Baby: Ainda não entendi porque Konoha é a única coisa nessa desgraça que tá em minúsculo, mas foda-se. *fazendo malabarismo com pedras vulcânicas fumegantes*)(Doug: EU ACHAVA QUE ERA PORQUE TAVA COLADO NO CTRL V, BABY, MAS JÁ SEI DE MAIS NADA) **SENTIR QUE MIM FAUTAVA ALGO E DECUBRI **[Bellks: MANO, ENFIA UMA ESTACA DE ADAMANTIUM NO ÂNUS E MINERE A BOSTA ENTALADA LÁ] (Doug: UM CARALHO ENFIADO NA TUA BOCA?) **QUE ERA VC ESEI O QUE SINTO POR VC ESCUTI SÓ VOU FALAR UM VEZ SAKURA HARUNO EU...EU...TE AMO** (Baby dormiu e pede para que a acordem apenas quando faltar quatro minutos pro mundo acabar para que possa fazer cover da Madonna e arraste o Douglas para ser o Justin Timberlake.)(Bini: Ele descobriu tudo isso num beijo. Hm.) (Doug: ASIUDHSUIAHDUISAHDUIAHUDSAHDSAUDSAHDAUD IUHSDUSADUASUIDAH SUDUDSADUISAHDISAUIHDUISAH UDSHUADSAIHDAUIHDUIHDUDIUHSADIASHDUI *RISADAS HISTÉRICAS E PSICÓTICAS*)**

SAKURA ORLHAR SASUKE SURPRESAR E DISSI** (Baby: "É humanamente impossível que alguém entenda essa fanfic, MAS EU SOU SUA.")**

SAKURA-SASUKE-KUN...EU...EU TAMBEM TE AMO **[Bellks: SOCORRO TÁ TUDO CERTO AQUI]**

SASUKE FICAR CORADO QUANDO A ROSADO DISSI** (Baby:  
EU LI REGINALDO ROSSI. SOCORRO?)(Bini: Sasuke corado. Quando a rosado.) **A QUILO** (Douglas: "A quilo"? Não seria melhor "A tonelada"? Tá, essa foi terrível. Desculpem. ) **E SASUKE LEVANTA O QUEICHU **(Baby: Queichu é uma tribo indígena originária do lado leste do Tibet que tem rituais canibais dedicados à sua deusa, Guosmara, onde envolve sacrifício humano de recém nascidos) **DA ROSADA E A BEIJAR FUNDO COM DESEJO,AMO E MUITA LUXURIA SASUKE A PEGAR PELAR COXA E DEITA ELA NA CAMA SASUKE COMEÇA A LENBER O PESCOSOR** (Douglas: PESCOSOR: Tensor de Pescoço.)(Baby: Pescosor ainda é o maior mistério da humanidade pra mim; nunca achei essa parte no corpo humano)(Bini: Dois pokémons novos 3) **DE SAKURA A FAZENDO ELA GEMER BAIXO DEPOIS ELE TIRA A BLUSA DE SAKURA E SAKURA FICARCORADO **(Baby: PEGA NO FLAGRA NO GÊNERO MASCULINO! SEMPRE SOUBE QUE SASUKE SE AMARRAVA EM OUTRO HOMEM) ** E SASUKE COMESA A APERTAR UM PEITO DE SAKURA E LENBENO **[Bellks: LENBENO SOCORRO EU MIJEI NO VINHO DA SANTA CEIA] **O OUTRO POR SIMAR** (Baby: Li Simas. POSSO PULAR O HENTAI ALEGANDO NÃO TER IDADE SUFICIENTE PARA ISSO?) **DA TOPI **[Bellks: Li Toph]**E LOGA SAKURA TIRA A CAMIZA DE SASUKE COM A AJUDA DELE E SAKURA FICAR EM SIMA DELE ELA VER O TORAXI **(Baby: *preparando alegremente um drink envolvendo arsênico, nitrogênio líquido e veneno de rato enquanto canta Camaro Amarelo e repete que esta fanfic não existe*) **DE SASUKE ELA TIRA O TOPI DEIXANDO OS PEITAS **[Bellks: Tribo indígena comedora de mamilos] **DE FARA **[Bellks: De farofa](Bini: Os peitas de fara.)** E SAKURA COMEÇA A LENBE O PECOSO **(Bini: tá guipada é?) **DELE QUE LOGO COMERÇA A GEMER BAIXO E SAKURA BEIJAR ELE E SASUKE FICAR DE NOVO EN CIMA DA ROSADA SASUKE TIRA O CHOTI**(Douglas: CHOTI? Tinha pensado besteira...) [Bellks: RÉD CHOTI] **DELE E O DELA E SE BEIJAN NOVAMENTE E SAKURA COMEÇA A GEMER

SAKURA-AHHH...SASUKE-KU...MIR **(Baby: Mir é o rapper do MBLAQ. ELE NÃO MERECE SER CITADO NESSA COISA CUSPIDA POR LÚCIFER.)**...FASAR...SUA...AHHH...** (Baby: Se tem uma coisa deprimente, acabamos de ver. Me deem licença enquanto eu vou vomitar.)**

SASUKE-TAR MAIS...ENPLORI** (Douglas: queria que fosse "explode", mas não foi... :/)(Baby: Ainda podemos dar um jeito nisso, Douglas! *preparando bomba atômica com uma meia, filtro de café usado e plutônio*)(Bini: A Reprodução dos Aborígenes.)**

SAKURA-SASUKE-KUN...QUERO...VC...DENTRODI  
MIM MIM FASAR SUA**[Bellks: De francês passou pra Latim]**

SASUKE LONGO TIRAO A CAUCINHAR **(Baby: LI  
CALCANHAR E QUASE GRITEI DE FELICIDADE POR ELE TIRAR DA SAKURA!) [Bellks: LNMFIKJSDHUJNIAKSGNDBUIAYSGDUA] **DE SAKURA  
E BOTOR O MENBRO **(Baby: FILHO DE UM TRASGO MAL PARIDO DO CARAMBA, VOCÊ USA O M ONDE NÃO DEVE, MAS QUANDO PRECISA VOCÊ COLOCA O DIABO DE UM "N"? EU VOU ARRANCAR CADA FIO DE CABELO DA SUA CABEÇA COM UMA PINÇA CEGA, IMBECIL) **DI VAGAR FAZENDO SAKURA GRITAR DE DOR

SAKURA-AHHH...[/b] **(Baby: Fail pra você e essa tag e essa fanfic E ESSA SUA VIDA.)**** (Doug: ACHO MUITO QUE ELA MORREU ANTES DE TERMINAR DE GRITAR. ESTOU CRENTE NISSO)**

SASUKE  
PARA FAZENDOA ASIR ACOSTOMAR E LOGO COMSARAO **(Baby: Eu não faço ideia do que pensar com Comsarao, desculpem.) **AFACER LEVIS **[Bellks: LI ELVIS, SOCORRO]** TACADAS AU MENTANO O RI TIMO E OS DOIS GEMIAO DE PRAZER QUANDO GUOSMARA** (Douglas: *morto feat. cremado feat. cinzas atiradas no oceano *)(Bini: Quando Guosmara entrou no quarto.) **JUNTOS SASUKE A PUXOR PARA O PEITO E BEIJO A TESTADELA** (Baby: Sasuke e essa boca MONSTRA pra beijar a testa maior que o Grand Canyon da Sakura)(Baby [2]: Não entendi porra nenhuma desse parágrafo. E não faço questão.)(Bini: que carinhozu. Que amor)**

SAKURA-SASUKE-KUN EU TE AMO

SASUKE-EU TAMBEM

E ADORMECERAO JUNTOS **(Douglas: E MORRERAM? *-* )(Baby: SOCORRO.)**

FIM!** (Baby está fazendo sacrifícios a Apolo porque finalmente está livre da tortura) (Doug está subindo a escadaria da Catedral da Sé de joelhos porque finalmente está livre dessa porra)**

**Notas Finais**

BEM  
FOIR MEU PRIMEIRO FANFICS E ESPERO QUE COMENTE SI NOA GOSTOU OU GOSTOU  
ACRADESOR POR LEIREM E COMENTA BEIJOS... **(DOUGLAS: TOMARA QUE TENHA SIDO A ÚLTIMA. BEIJOS.)(Baby: EU ESPERO QUE VOCÊ MORRA. LENTA E MUITO DOLOROSAMENTE. COM TODO ÓDIO DO MEU CORPO, BEIJOS.)**

**Baby: Não existe mais vida. Não existe mais ortografia. Não. Eu pensei que não veria nada pior que Snape mamãe, mas estou traumatizada demais para comentar algo. Licença, vou me matar com uma cordinha de ioiô enquanto canto Reginaldo Rossi.**

**Bellks: EU NÃO MERECIA TER PASSADO POR ISSO**

**Bini: Y.**


End file.
